


The Madman in the Wallpaper

by ShinySherlock fanart (ShinySherlock)



Series: Shiny's adventures in fanart [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Charlotte Perkins Gilman, Fanart, Gen, The Yellow Wallpaper, letsdrawsherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySherlock/pseuds/ShinySherlock%20fanart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My thing for letsdrawsherlock round 2 (Sherlock fanart inspired by famous works). <a href="http://shinysherlock.tumblr.com/post/50227555440/so-heres-my-thing-for-letsdrawsherlock-round-2-i">Link to tumblr post in case the image from here disappears again.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Madman in the Wallpaper

**Author's Note:**

> So here’s my thing for letsdrawsherlock round 2. I recently re-read Charlotte Perkins Gilman’s short story, [“The Yellow Wallpaper”](http://www.gutenberg.org/files/1952/1952-h/1952-h.htm) and thought about a crossover—what if something semi-traumatic happened to Sherlock, and John took him to a country house to recuperate, and Sherlock spent a little too much time alone contemplating the wallpaper until:
> 
> _“John was asleep and I hated to waken him, so I kept still and watched the moonlight on that undulating wall-paper till I felt creepy. The faint figure behind seemed to shake the pattern, just as if he wanted to get out.”_
> 
> I changed one pronoun so we could have Moriarty in the paper, lurking, creeping, trying to get out…
> 
> I was thinking of fic'ing it, but then this happened instead.


End file.
